Sparks and Smoldering
by OnceUponASam
Summary: Flynn and Rapunzel speak for the first time. One-shot. Very short.


_A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_So I watched Tangled the other night and this little guy popped into my head. I apologize for any misspelling of names..._

_ I've never wanted to write anything other than Klaine, so...we'll just see how it goes. Also, I stole some of the dialogue from the movie.  
><em>

_Enjoy! _

_**I don't own Tangled.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel stared at the man before her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.<p>

"Okay, Pascal," she said, a little breathlessly. "You can wake him up."

The little chameleon saluted her and turned his gaze to the unconscious figure in the chair. He lifted his tail, whipping it against his face. No response. He swirled his tongue around his mouth once before letting it shoot out directly into the man's ear. He started, waking with a yelp and sending Pascal flying. What the heck was that? Why was his ear wet? And why was he...tied up? He looked down, struggling against the ropes that tied him. The golden yellow, soft ropes. Wait, was that...hair?

"Struggling...struggling is pointless!" a high voice stammered. Flynn looked around for the voice.

"Hello? Who's there? Let me go!" he demanded. He continued to struggle, following the trail of hair with his eyes. It led up into the rafters, where a slim figure was hiding, masked by the shadows. "Show yourself!"

The figure hopped down. She (for Flynn could clearly see it was a girl) was holding something round, clutching it like it was a lifeline. A club of some sort? Was she going to torture him? Nonsense, he could defeat her. Easily. He was _Flynn Rider, _for god's sake.

Then, the girl stepped from the shadows.

_Oh. _

She was small and slight, but she stood up very straight, obviously trying to look brave. Her hands still clutched the club, which Flynn now identified as a frying pan. Her hair, perfect and golden, tumbled down her back all the way to the floor, past her tiny bare feet. Her light pink dress clung to her slim frame, and she walked with a natural grace that sort of seemed like floating. Her heart-shaped face turned pink under Flynn's scrutiny, her bright blue-green eyes meeting his. Flynn could feel himself beginning to drown in them, his brain feeling a bit fuzzy.

_Ajdksldklsajdsklfsd, _he thought crazily.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was surprised by how handsome she found the man once he was awake and moving. He didn't seem to find her scary at all, which annoyed her a little. She thought she'd done an excellent job being brave and menacing. He'd just kept that ridiculous smirk on his face. That ridiculous, attractive smirk. She'd read plenty of books and had seen drawings of men, but she didn't expect them to look <em>this <em>handsome. His brown eyes positively sparkled, glinting with mischief and life. His hair was perfect, even after she'd shoved him in the closet, and Rapunzel definitely new good hair when she saw it. There was a tiny bit of scruff on his chin, and she liked how rugged he looked. She knew in the back of her mind that he was probably some sort of ruffian and he'd probably come to kidnap her, but since she'd gotten to him first she was allowed to appreciate his obvious beauty, right?

Oh, he was saying something.

"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say...hey." He grinned suddenly, and her heart skipped a little. She'd read plenty of love stories, but she was pretty sure men never talked like _that. _Was that a good thing or a bad thing? "How's it goin'?" She tightened her grip on the frying pan, still unsure what to say. "Name's Flynn. Flynn Rider."

Flynn. She liked the sound of that. _Flynn Rider. _

"Why are you here?" she snapped, trying to make her voice hard and intimidating. It mostly just came out as squeaky, though.

He raised a perfect brown eyebrow. "Uh. In a nutshell? People chasing me, needed a place to hide, found your tower. The end."

"That's all? You're not here for...some other reason?"

"Why else would I be here, blondie?" Flynn said impatiently. "Now if you don't mind, could you let me go? I've got somewhere I need to be." He looked down. Then, as if noticing something, his eyes widened. _"Where's my satchel?" _

Rapunzel grinned triumphantly. "I've hidden it." Flynn glanced around.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?"

_HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE FIGURE THAT OUT? _

In a fit of desperation, Rapunzel whacked him with her frying pan. His head lolled onto his chest, unconscious again. She stared at the top of his brown head.

This was going to be a bit more complicated than she'd thought.


End file.
